


The Guide, The Mound and The Shabby House

by headsgottaroll (kaorupin04)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorupin04/pseuds/headsgottaroll
Summary: Sam is recovering and Dean decides to take a an chooses to go to South East Asia where he hopes his Busty Asian Beauties fantasies would come to life, and it does. Until Sam decides that nice mountain air would do them good, and takes Dean hiking! An accident happens, and with the Winchesters in the picture, when do these things NOT turn out to be supernatural?





	1. Water and Liquor

"Dude, THIS is AWESOME!", Dean told Sam after taking off his sunglasses to wink at a voluptuous Asian wearing a bikini. "This is like live Busty Asian Beauties," he continues as he watches the woman walking away, deliberately swaying her hips for Dean before looking back to send him a sultry smile.

Sam sits up, looks at his brother and then looks to where Dean is looking. Sam rolls his eyes and lies back down, feeling the tropical sun on his skin. The warm air, fine sand, palm trees and splashing of the waves were very relaxing, his brother, however, wasn't. "Go Dean", he said exasperatedly.

"What?"

"Just go."

"And leave you here? Alone?" Dean says as he fakes a frown. "Who would watch over poor little Sammy?", he teases Sam, making light of his concern for his recovering little brother.

"I'd rather be alone than listen to you make comments about women every time one passes by."

At that moment, a woman walks up to Sam and asks him flirtatiously, "Hey, wanna join us?". She points to where three of her attractive friends are playing in the water. She eyes Dean, too, and says, "You're welcome to come, too."

Dean looks over at Sam who didn't even look up and smiles widely up at her, "Well, it would be too rude to refuse." Sam feels him stand up and walk away. He sighed,  _ finally some peace and quiet _ .

* * *

 

Sam jerks up as the cold water wet his ankles. He looks around and remembers where he was.  _ Beautiful, _ he said to himself as he looks are the setting sun that colored the sky orange, pink and purple. The air was getting colder so he gathers their things and starts his way back to their hotel.

* * *

 

A very drunk Dean stumbles back into their room around 2am, literally. He can barely hold himself up; Sam wonders how he even got up two flights of stairs, or used the key to open the door.

"You know, Sammy," Dean slurs, barely understandable as Sam picks him up on the floor, "bad things always – _hic_ – happen to us. We do our – _hic_ – best at our – _hic_ – job. We deserve – _hic_ – this once in a while." Dean slumps back to the floor unconsciously.

"Sure, Dean," Sam replies, kinder than he would have had Dean been awake. Sam pulls him up off the floor and places Dean on the bed.

* * *

 

"Good morning!" Sam greets Dean who fell off the bed in surprise. Sam opens the windows wide to let the light in.

"What? What? Where I am?" Dean asks as he looks around, blinking his eyes quickly to adjust to the brightness of the room. "What time is it?"

"It's 10 o'clock."

"Stop shouting," Dean moans as he climbs back up the bed, "10? Why'd you wake me up? Ow! My head!" He lies back down.

"I got you coffee," Sam places the coffee on the table next to the window. "We're hiking!"


	2. Climbing Up and Sliding Down

He should have known. Dean should have known that it's too good to be true that his dork brother would agree to have their vacation on a beach. Apparently, Sam looked up the place online and found that you can hike up a nearby mountain with a tour guide.

Dean sighs as he reaches out to a branch and pulls himself up the steep slope. The sun was directly overhead but the canopy of the trees provide shade to the Dean, Sam and their tour guide, Art. Art says it should take them less than 3 hours to get to the top including rest stops, so they should already be back at their hotel around sundown.

They take a rest after an hour of climbing up. They stretch their legs to wear off the fatigue and drink water from their bottles.

"It's about to rain," Art says with an Oriental accent, looking up at the dark clouds that had started to appear above them half an hour ago.

"No, I don't think so. Anyway, a little rain shouldn't hurt," said Dean, shrugging.

Art laughed, "That's what the tourists always say. But the weather here is unpredictable, it can change from burning sun to torrential rain in 10 minutes."

"Do you think we should start going down?" Sam asked just a little bit nervous. The bumpy terrain is not exactly what they’re used to after all.

"It could start to rain any minute now, it will be just as dangerous going down when the ground turns to mud." Art stops to think for a minute and then, "They set up a hut around halfway up for cases like this, it's a little out of the way but we should get there just before the rain starts."

Just as Art finishes his sentence, the rain started falling down, so sudden and so heavy that it feels like the sky just decided to let all the water in the clouds fall at the same time. Art sighs and motions for them to follow.

They stray from the path that would take them up the mountain and take up another trail. The trees keep the worst of the rain and wind off of them but the ground was slowly turning into mud. Sam and Dean had slipped half a dozen times about five minutes in, each. Both of their shoes now covered in mud. Art, on the other hand, hand taken off his slippers and was walking barefoot and surefooted on the muddy ground.

"It's a slope up ahead," Art warns them. As they were walking, Sam notices Art mumbling and murmuring something.

"What?" he asks Art.

"Huh? It's nothing. It's just a superstition here. They say there are spirits and creatures that live here in the forest that are invisible. They are said to be very easily offended so we ask them to excuse us when we wander through their home."

Sam looks behind him to ask Dean what he thinks when he notices his brother was not behind him. He called out for Dean and then notices slip marks going about 10 meters down the slope.

Art notices, too, clicks his tongue and starts to follow the marks, stepping carefully so as not to slip. "Step where I step," he tells Sam.

They find him buried in mud. Well, it was a little mound on the ground that crashed when Dean fell into it and mixed with the water, looking like a tiny landslide. Sam rushes to him and tries to help him up.

Dean gratefully, though he wouldn't admit it, accepted Sam's help, "Dude, I think I sprained my ankle."

Sam looks at Art and says, "He wouldn't be able to climb back up. Aren't there any other places we could go?"

Art looks alarmed at this and replies a little too quickly, "No."

Sam looks at where Dean fell again, termites were coming out of the soil. Dean hit a termite mound. "Dean, we have to move. Termites are climbing up on your pants."

"What? Where?" Dean tries to jump on his good leg to get them off. Art takes a step back from them.

"Art?" Sam finally notices that Art's face has more than alarm in them. Now there's fear. "What's wrong? They're just termites, right?"

Dean interjects while taking another look at the termites, "Are they flesh-eating termites? Sam! Get me out of here!"

"Dean, there's no such thing as flesh-eating termites," Sam looks questioningly at Art again, "Anyway, we need to get out of this rain."

Dean mumbles inaudibly, "That's what we always think and it always bites us back right in the ass."

Art gulps, "Yes, they're just termites. It's not that I'm worried about." He takes a deep breath to calm himself down, "You're right, we need to find shelter."

Sam looks around him. The rain was still falling heavily, and he couldn't see much. But he could just make out a brown blur that's looks to be a hut. "Isn't that a hut?" he asks Art.

Art answered hesitantly, "I-it is, but..."

Lightning flashed, quickly followed by thunder that shook the ground. Art sighed in resignation and leads the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: SPN characters are not mine.


	3. Hair and Blood

It was actually more like a hut than a house. With a nipa roof and bamboo walls, it was a wonder how it still stands against the harsh wind and rain. They were standing in a roofed area just outside the door, sheltered against most of the rain but not the wind. They stared at Art, waiting for him to knock and ask for permission to go inside.

Art hesitates but gives in when Sam gives him the bitch-face and knocks on the door. A boy, around 12 years old, opened the door. They talk in vernacular. Sam couldn't understand what they were saying but the boy seems just as hesitant. Art gestures to Dean, pointing at his injured leg and at the sky. The boy sighs and lets them in.

Art introduces the boy as Manuel and tells them there is a younger brother named Ronaldo, 7 years old. Manuel lights an oil lamp, allowing them to see the inside of the house. They are standing in what seems to be the kitchen, there were pans on the walls and a tray with plates, glasses and other cooking utensils.

Sam and Dean had to stoop down because of the low ceiling. Manuel gets a wooden bench and gestures for them to sit down. Manuel and Art talk for a while when they heard someone retching inside. Manuel runs back into what Sam thinks would be the bedroom and Sam notices his back.

"The people here thinks these children are cursed," Art said after following Sam's gaze. "They try to stay away, scared that they would be cursed as well."

"And you just let them fend off for themselves?" Dean replies through gritted teeth, the topic hitting a little too close to home. To his surprise, Art chuckles.

"They know these woods better than any guide does. Their grandfather (he passed away almost a month ago) taught them everything they had to know to survive. Gathering woods, fruits, crops, even a little bit of hunting. Anyway, it all started just after their grandfather died." Art looks around the pails in the makeshift kitchen. He finds one with water and carries it towards Dean. "I saw it myself though, those hairs appeared on his back overnight. Ronaldo, he... he vomits blood."

"You didn't take them to the hospital?" Sam takes the water to clean off Dean's leg. Dean tried not to scream through the pain. "Dean it's probably just a sprain, calm down," he tells Dean but worries about his brother nonetheless.

"Oh we did. The doctors, they couldn't do anything. No diagnosis, said the boys are perfectly fine. Well, apart from the hairs and the blood-vomiting." Art laughs darkly. "Cursed, the people said. They stay away. The guides, though, we try to help them a little, send some food and clean water every once in a while."

"Dean, there's no sprain," Sam says after inspecting Dean's leg.

"What? Then why does it hurt like a bitch?" Dean practically growls at him.

"I don't know. It's a bit swollen, but that's it. Nothing," he replies, taking another look at Dean's leg. "Maybe you should just rest it, I'll take another look in the morning."

Manuel talks to Art again and then goes to places water into pot.

"We'll be having boiled corn and sweet potatoes for dinner," Art says, translating what Manuel had told him. "Dean would sleep on the wooden bed and he will set mats for us to sleep on the floor."

Sam couldn't sleep that night. Between Dean's painful groans and Ronaldo's retching, he couldn't stop worrying.


	4. Bite Marks and Mini Men

"SAMMY!"

"Dean?" Sam wakes up to Dean screaming his name. He gets up and sees Dean gritting his teeth so hard he thought they would break. Sam gulped gulped upon seeing his leg and took a deep breath. He moved to take a closer look at it.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Dean protested, still screaming. He could only grit his teeth or shout due to the pain, there is no in-between. They've been shot, stabbed, electrified, sometimes they had multiple injuries, but nothing has ever been been this painful to Dean.

"It's too dim in here, I have to get you out." Sam told him a little too gently, Dean was sure something was wrong. Dean grunted and Sam slowly lifted him up and tried to move him as gently as possible. They moved slowly, careful not to hit anything with the injured leg, not even the floor. Even so, Dean was still letting out moans of pain with every step.

As Sam had suspected, Dean's leg had swollen to twice its size. It confused him. It was obviously not a broken bone and from last night, he was sure it wasn't a sprain, even then, that wouldn't explain the swelling. Just to make sure, he looked for wounds that might have been infected. He didn't find wounds but there was something.

"Uh, Dean?" Dean grunts. "There's, uh, a bite mark on you."

Dean forces to lower his voice and speaks through gritted teeth, "Bite mark?"

"Yeah, but... well, it's a full set of teeth but the person who did this would have had a head about the size of Manuel's fist." Dean's eyes, which he had kept closed due to the pain, opened in alarm at this. "He would have been about 6-8 inches tall."

Dean stopped gritting his teeth and said, sounding just a little bit confused and delirious as his vision dimmed, "I got bitten by a gnome?"

"Dean? Wake up!" Sam reach up to Dean's neck to check for a pulse,  _ strong _ . Dean had just passed out.

* * *

 

Sam was worried, but he had to leave Dean and do some research. The slope was still slippery from yesterday's and they couldn't take Dean back to the foot of the mountain. He was also feeling guilty leaving Dean to a 12-year old but Manuel couldn't leave  _ his  _ brother so Art had to guide him back.

After asking around, he found out that the closest library was about three hours away  _ if  _ a vehicle was available and the only access they have to the Internet is the slow WiFi in the Hotel. As soon as he got back to their room, he turned on his laptop, opened Skype and made a video call.

"What have you idjits done now?"


	5. Idjits and Research

"What have you idjits done now?" Bobby said as he answered the Skype call from Sam.

He knew there was a problem. How? Well, those idjits ONLY call when there's a problem. They were supposed to be on vacation, how did they manage to screw  _ that _ up?

"Well, Bobby you see, uh, Dean and I went hiking and uh," Bobby can practically hear Sam gulp, "it was raining and he slipped."

"Is he alive? ... Then call a doctor, Sam!" Bobby knew they wouldn't call him if it wasn't a real problem but he was still feeling infuriated after his hunt with Garth. Seriously, how is Garth  _ still _ alive?

"Well, I checked his leg for sprain and broken bones but there were none. It just... swelled like, twice its size and there was this bite mark..."

"Where are you again?" He stood up to look at the shelves. Some of the books were passed down to him by other hunters, some he got on his travels, some were gifts from the people he's saved, they all have a memory attached to them.

Bobby started to look for a book he got from an herb doctor he once worked with where Sam and Dean are having their vacation. He lays the heavy hard-bound book on the table, "Okay, what kind of bite mark?"

"Like a human bite mark, a full set of teeth, if the human was 8 inches tall..."

Small set of teeth, small creature. Bobby looks through the pages, there was a type of ghoul there in the form of an infant but that would still be too big for Sam's estimation, and Dean's organs still seem to be with him because Sam would have told him otherwise.

"Tell me more. The people you met, people you might have looked the wrong way or something." As he turns the pages, he sees that there are also a variety of witches that live there.

"Dean was out the night before with some girls, but I packed our backpacks, there weren't any hex bags."

"The witches there have different ways to the witches we're used to, but it doesn't sound like a witch." He turns the page again and his eyes lands on a picture of what looks like a bearded old with a pointed hat man holding a staff sitting on a small mountain.

"Goblin of the mound," he whispers. "Tell me again about when Dean slipped," he asks Sam.  _ It could be, it explains the bite mark. _

"He slid about ten meters down onto a termite mound."

"Looks like you boys destroyed its damn house! These goblins are easily offended and vindictive." Bobby reads out from the book, "If an invader destroys its home, the offender's foot would become swollen. Other curses may include vomiting of blood, urinating black liquid, excess hair growth on the back..."

"Wait. The siblings we met, one vomited blood and the other had hair growing out of his back." Sam proceeded to tell Bobby how these things started with the siblings after their grandfather died.

"The grandfather must have been giving offerings regularly and when it stopped, it angered the goblin."

"Well, it fits. So what do we do?"

* * *

 

"We found out what it is," Sam announced as they entered the shabby house.

Dean gasps through waves of pain, "Then what – are you – still doing – here?"

"I need to see Manuel and Ricardo, I think it got them, too," replies Sam and waits as Art asks Manuel and Ronaldo to come out.

As Sam suspected, bite marks were found on Ronaldo's back and Manuel's shoulder. He turns to Art and says, "Bobby said an offering of food, drink or material thing should appease the goblin's anger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last :)


	6. Forgiveness and Death

That afternoon, Sam, Art and Manuel walked to the destroyed mound together. They were carrying their offerings for the goblin which consisted of chocolates and alcoholic drinks. Once they got there, they offered the goods and their apologies for the transgressions that have been made.

When the sun began to set, they made their way back to the sibling's house. They were met with the Ricardo's retching and Dean passed out from the pain. Not that they expected it to be gone that quickly, but they had expected some improvements by then.

The three stayed quiet through dinner. Each silently hoping the nightmare would be over when morning comes.

It was a long night, but the day had been just as long and before Sam realized it, he falls asleep.

* * *

 

"WAKE UP!" Art said as he shakes Sam awake, or tries to, the foreign man was almost a foot taller than him, and twice as big.

Sam wakes up upon hearing the urgency in Art's voice. Art was trying to hold down Dean who was thrashing around. He gets onto the bed and heps Art tie his brother to the bed to keep him from hurting himself.

Then Dean says in an angry voice that obviously isn't his, "Did you think I would take your measly offering after what you've done?" The voice was raspy, as if a lot of people are talking together in unison. "You will pay for killing my brother!"

Bobby had warned Sam that the goblin might possess Dean if the curse as malevolent as his would continue. Sam thought then about the times they have been possessed. Demon possession had always been about taking control of the body and using it as their own. But this was different, the goblin possessed Dean with an intent to hurt him.

Sam pins Dean down while Art, whose hands were shaking but was thankfully trying to stay calm, tied Dean's arms and legs to the bed. Dean, or the goblin who was possessing him, shouts obscenities at Sam, and weirdly, he could understand.

* * *

 

" _ In extreme cases, a personal apology has to be made to appease the goblin. You'll need to lure it out with a festively plump woman on the side of the road after midnight," Bobby says through the screen. "Apparently, that's what goblins like, so you need to use her as a bait." _

" _ What if it still doesn't work?" Sam asks nervously. _

" _ Then you'll have to kill it. Killing it will put an end to all the curses it had inflicted, if the inflicted was still alive." _

" _ How? Isn't it supposed to be like, 7 inches tall? It's a very small target." _

" _ Killing it should always be the last resort since it could anger its other relatives who might take revenge on you. The book says you can kill it by squeezing its head between your fingers or your thighs," Sam hears Bobby closing the book. _

_ Sam takes a deep breath and nods at the screen. "Okay, I'll try offering sweets to it first and then...we'll cross the bridge when we get here." _

" _ Remember Sam, killing is a last resort," Bobby says as he hangs up the video call. _

* * *

 

Sam takes a deep breath again as he steps outside the house. He takes another look at the cured siblings, with whom he was leaving his goblin possessed brother. He had asked Art earlier to tell the children to stay away from Dean as much as possible to avoid getting hurt.

* * *

 

It was nearing midnight when Art and Sam met up by the side of the road. Art had taken one of his friends to be the bait and he told her to sit on the asphalt.

"I told her we would be standing across the road to watch," Art says as they both cross the road and hide behind the trees.

"When the goblin comes, I have to talk to it alone," Sam tells his companion, who nods.

It felt like they've been sitting there for hours when Art's friend let out a gasp of surprise as a goblin appeared at the foot of the tree beside her. The lady tries her best to stay calm while the goblin talks to her but as Sam approaches quietly, he could hear her voice was thin and shaking.

Once he was near enough to be heard without shouting, Sam says, "Sir, I would like to apologize for what my brother had done."

Surprised, the goblin hopped back and for every step Sam took, it also hopped back.

"Sir please!" he was begging the goblin now.

The goblin mumbles, "There can be no forgiveness for what your brother has done. I can only punish you as he had done to me. He killed my brother, I'll kill yours!" He snarled as he said the last words.

"We're sorry, we didn't know." Sam continues to plead, taking a step forward.

"You will learn how it feels to be alone, as I do," says the goblin as it stands its ground.

Thinking quickly, he takes another slow step forward, showing his palms as a gesture of sincerity and to show he's not carrying weapons. "We've been through a lot, and my brother is a good person." He takes another step forward, "Please give him a second chance." In every word, he was gathering up the courage to spring upon the goblin.

The goblin sits down on the ground this time, "I do not care what you have done in the past, whether they were good or bad, I just know what you have done to me and it is _most_ _unforgivable._ "

He boldly steps closer. "Believe me, I understand. I almost lost my brother more times than I should. You lost your brother but I still have mine..." He sits down beside the goblin. He knows he could reach it if he wanted to but he was hoping it would just forgive Dean. "Don't let me lose him, too."

At this the goblin snarled, "YOU AND YOUR BROTHER DESERVE THIS AND MORE!" It raises its hands as if to lay a curse upon Sam, but Sam was faster, he dived forward, catching the goblin by its legs. He holds it upside down, hoping it would keep the goblin from cursing him. He holds its head between his fingers, tight enough to threaten but not enough to kill.

"Please, I don't want to do this," he begs the goblin.

"Death is sweeter than living alone," the goblin says in a resigned voice. "Go ahead. It would end my misery and free your brother. Do it," the goblin commanded.

Sam looked it in the eyes (which is sort of funny because the goblin is upside down). It closed its eyes, waiting for the end.  _ It would end his misery and free Dean _ , Sam was thinking, trying to convince himself it was the right thing to do.

The goblin feels itself falling slowly, like floating down.  _ If this is what death feels like, I'm glad my brother didn't feel any pain when –  _ he thinks before bumping his head softly on the ground.

Sam lays him down on the ground, not bearing the guilt of killing the goblin while its defenseless. It was different from when they killed vampires and other monsters, those fought back. He can't just kill the goblin without giving it a chance to fight back.

"Why?" the goblin asked, "You could have ended it all and it wouldn't even take much out of you."

"You're wrong. It would take too much of me if I did. Please, if you can find it in you," Sam goes back to pleading goblin, "help my brother." He could feel its eyes looking through to him, inside him before hopping away and disappearing.

* * *

 

They were once again on the beach, the sun is up, not a cloud on the beautiful blue sky. Sam sighed as he lowered himself down on the warm sand. It had almost seemed like a bad dream.

When he entered that shabby house the next morning, he couldn't express his joy when he saw his brother standing by the door waiting for him and ran toward him to give him a hug.  _ Dean,  _ he whispered his brother's name as they tightened the hug.

"Yeah, uh, thanks Sammy," Dean said before letting go.

"It's Sam," he replies.

He looks at the siblings and thanks them for helping, leaving them with all the supplies they brought up, except for one.

On their way down, Sam told Art he needed to do something. He stopped by the termite mound where the goblin had lived, which had been restored to the way it must have been before Dean crashed into it. He murmured his thanks as he laid down the sweets for the goblin.

Upon reaching the foot of the mountain, they thanked Art for all the help he had given and for sticking with them through the ordeal. They tipped him enough for three month's worth of food which he politely tried to decline but they insisted on him accepting. Art smiled and thanked them as well.

"Man, next time let's stick to the beach," Dean told Sam, chuckling as they waved their goodbye to their guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you guys enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SPN characters are not mine.  
> First posted on fanfiction.net (kaorupin04)  
> ~I'm thinking about moving to AO3


End file.
